I Will Always Love You
}} I Will Always Love You,'' en español Por Siempre Te Amaré,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio cantada por Mercedes. Es también presentada en el episodio Dance Ability del reality show The Glee Project, cantada por el participante Alex Newell. La versión original pertenece a Dolly Parton, aunque fue hecha famosa por Whitney Houston como banda sonora de la película El Guardaespaldas. Contexto de la cancion Mercedes le cuenta a Sam que terminó su relación con Shane ya que no pudo soportar seguir mintiéndole y le contó sobre sus sentimientos por Sam. Sam le dice que ahora por fin podrán estar juntos, pero ella lo niega, diciéndole que lo que le hizo a Shane fue horrible y que ahora mismo no puede estar con nadie, pero que aún así lo ama tanto a él como a Shane. Sam se aleja con el corazón roto y Mercedes comienza a cantar esta canción en los pasillos. Luego la vemos cantandola en la sala de música frente a todos sus compañeros, y por último en el auditorio. Al final de la presentación, Sam rompe en un llanto silencioso y se va corriendo de la sala de música. The Glee Project Alex queda entre los tres peores de la semana y debe cantar esta canción en el auditorio frente a Ryan Murphy para recibir una segunda oportunidad. Alex realiza una muy buena interpretación y Ryan lo elogia por eso, aunque le dice que debe dejar de lado el egocentrismo y ser un poco más humilde, y no creerse mejor que sus compañeros. Aun así, Ryan le da otra oportunidad, pasando así a la siguiente etapa. Letra If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you every step of the way. And I will always love you. I will always love you. You, my darling you. Hmm. Bittersweet memories that is all I'm taking with me. So, goodbye. Please, don't cry. We both know I'm not what you, you need. And I will always love you. I will always love you. I hope life treats you kind And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. And I wish to you, joy and happiness. But above all this, I wish you love. And I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I, I will always love you.If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you every step of the way. And I will always love you. I will always love you. You, my darling you. Hmm. Bittersweet memories that is all I'm taking with me. So, goodbye. Please, don't cry. We both know I'm not what you, you need. And I will always love you. I will always love you. I hope life treats you kind And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. And I wish to you, joy and happiness. But above all this, I wish you love. And I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I, I will always love you. You Darling i love you ohh i will always, will always love you Imagen de la Portada del Sencillo 300px Curiosidades * Esta canción estaba confirmada para este episodio hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando casualmente se reveló la noticia de que la cantante Whitney Houston había fallecido, justo 2 días antes del estreno del episodio. Por esa razón, tomaron la presentación de esta canción a modo de homenaje y mostraron en el episodio la versión extendida. Al final del episodio se muestra una nota que dedica el episodio a la memoria de Whitney Houston, diciéndo "We Will Always Love You". * Es la segunda vez que Mercedes canta una cancion de Whitney Houston la primera fue I Look To You. Videos thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Alex Newell Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Dance Ability Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Heart Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones de Whitney Houston